Distorted
by Persephone Rosamunde
Summary: Fourth in "Change" Series. When a new enemy shows up, a feud breaks out between the inner scouts and outer scouts over the pure heart crystals. As one by one the girls are targeted, tensions rise and Serena struggles to keep the peace. Meanwhile, Serena and Darien have a secret that they fear will cause more problems upon being revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Back earlier than I expected, a fourth story in my 'Change' series. Definitely never saw it coming this far. Anyway, you have my crashing computer to thank for this, because it would have likely been summer otherwise. I was about halfway through another fic and lost everything. So I decided to work on this one instead while waiting for the geek squad to retrieve my lost files. I'm not sure if I will update every week, or every other week, it will depend on the response to this and how much more I can get done.

Also, I watched an episode last night and realized how off I am with characters... I've read other sailor moon fics where character personalities are changed, but I did want to stick to the show a bit more than I have. But it cannot be fixed without revising all, so it shall continue on with everyone slightly off.

* * *

Previously: After the death of her family, Serena finds her memories and takes up her role as Sailor Moon earlier than expected. Meanwhile, one by one the Sailor Scouts awaken and search for their princess. Defeating Beryl, the scouts are then faced with another enemy and the future/past daughter of their prince and princess. After rescuing Serena from Prince Diamond, Darien proposes to Serena knowing that seeing her fall in love with someone else would kill him.

* * *

_Sailor Mars stood helpless as the dark shadow loomed steadily closer. The world was haunted by an eerie silence. The other scouts were one by one slowly swallowed up, along with the rest of the world they defended. Incomparable pain shot through her body as the darkness consumed her._

Raye sat up gasping for air.

_That dream,_ she thought. _Why won't it leave me alone?_ _Could it be a premonition?_

* * *

"I can't believe you're going through with this," Mina said.

Serena glanced up, putting the last of her few belongings in the single cardboard box.

"You knew it would happen eventually, goddess of love," Serena teased.

"But…you're too young to be living with a man…how you convinced my parents to allow you to do this I'll never know."

Serena shrugged as she thought back to the conversation she'd had the week before with her aunt and uncle. Even she was unsure how she had convinced them, maybe because she wasn't exactly willing to take no for an answer.

"You'll be so far away now," Mina said sadly.

"It's a fifteen minute walk," Serena disagreed. "We'll still see each other at school."

"But I'm so used to being able to just…come see you."

"I'm moving across town, not across the universe."

"That's probably next," Mina muttered.

"Mina."

The blonde slowly looked up to her cousin.

"This is the first step to the future," Mina said. "Where you and Darien rule crystal Tokyo, and the rest of us…"

"Just because Darien and I will be ruling Crystal Tokyo doesn't mean anything, that's a long way off, Mina. We can't be together forever. We have to go our separate ways."

"When we're older. It's not time yet. And you're too young to be living with Darien."

"That's exactly what Amara said," Serena muttered.

"She's right! It's…it's…"

"I thought of all people you'd be the one who was happiest about this."

Mina suddenly stopped her pacing. "Oh, Serena, I'm happy for you…I just…are you sure this is right?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm sure Amara's already cornered Darien and gave him her warnings."

"Of course," Serena replied.

"I'll have to talk to him."

"Mina, that's not necessary."

"I just…don't want him…rushing…things…" Mina said.

_A bit late for that_, Serena thought, remembering the day she had decided to move in with Darien for good.

"_I've been thinking about this, since realizing I didn't like it at all when I realized you might love another. Yesterday I found out that I've taken enough credits to graduate in just a few months which means I'll begin my residency by the end of the year. I know I shouldn't ask you to be my wife under those circumstances, it will be hard to find time to be together and I'll rarely be able to see you…but I really can't stand the thought of you finding someone else in that time. There is no one else in this world -in this life- that I would rather be with than you."_

_As he spoke, Serena slowly opened the box, revealing a small golden ring with a pink diamond in the shape of a heart and small diamonds surrounding it. She let out another small gasp, as she realized he was, in fact, serious about this ordeal. But was she? Was the carefree teen and untamed princess ready for this commitment?_

_Darien took her hands and looked up into her eyes. "Serena Tsukino, will you marry me?"_

Serena smiled as she reached up to play with the ring that hung on a golden chain around her neck. The others didn't know of course, she and Darien agreed to keep it a secret to avoid any scandal. Though they were around the same ages as Serenity and Endymion were when they married, the times had changed. Only one person knew, and that was only because she had seen the outcome while guarding the time gate, where Trista stood guard as Sailor Pluto fulfilling her sacred duty.

"You two aren't sharing a bedroom are you?" Mina suddenly asked.

"I don't get why everyone has such a problem with this. Even the guys are on Darien's case about this."

"You just turned fifteen, Serena. He's nineteen, in college."

"He graduates in a couple months."

"Which makes it worse."

Serena rolled her eyes as she walked over to open the door, which someone had just knocked upon. Standing on the other side was a slightly annoyed Darien, with a small black cat on one shoulder and white cat on the other.

"Luna! Artemis!" Serena scolded.

"It's fine, Serena," Darien told her as the cats jumped onto the kitchen counter.

"We were only setting some rules," Artemis explained.

"Luna, you're coming with me, it's not like you won't know what's going on."

"So something will be going on?" Mina asked with an amused but accusing grin.

"What? No!"

"I won't take advantage of your princess, Mina," Darien promised.

"Hmph. That doesn't mean much coming from an earth prince," Mina said, crossing her arms.

"Are you ready?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded, going into the other room and bringing her box in to set it on the table.

"That's all you have?"

"Pretty much everything I had was destroyed when the Tsukino household was destroyed. All my clothes are in your closet already. All I really have is a few manga and old pictures."

Luna cleared her throat.

"And Luna of course," Serena added, adding the cat's bowl to the box.

Serena then turned to Mina. "I'll see you at school?"

Mina flung her arms around Serena. "Don't do anything I would do," she whispered.

"That doesn't limit me much now, does it?"

Mina pulled back in smiled. "Take care of her, Darien."

"I will," he promised.

"And Serena?" Mina called, as the couple was leaving.

"Yes?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could you stop and see Raye?" Mina asked. "It's just that…"

"She was acting strangely yesterday?" Serena guessed. "I'm sure Chad's keeping an eye on her, but I'll stop by this evening."

Mina smiled. "You're probably the only one who could get her to say anything. Thank you."

"Raye is my friend," Serena said. "I've been worried myself about her the past few weeks. I won't leave the shrine tonight until she tells me what's bugging her. Knowing Raye it could be anything, from Chad to an apocalypse."

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Mina thought.

* * *

Trista looked at the three other outer scouts, meeting their shocked expressions.

"It hasn't been that long since we defeated the last threat," Amara said. "Can there really be something else this soon?"

"Someone is looking for pure heart crystals," Trista explained. "Three purest hearts contain special talismans that when gathered together will form the holy grail."

"What's the holy grail?" Hotaru asked.

"An object that can cause great benevolence…or even greater destruction."

"What do we have to do? We must stop whoever wishes to possess this," Michelle said.

"This threat has not yet made a move, and I'm unable to know what path they will choose. The other girls will not understand yet, but you must make sure the talismans stay as far from enemy hands as possible, am I clear?"

The three nodded.

"I must return to the Time Gate. If you need me-"

"We know," Hotaru said. "We'll take care of it."

Trista smiled before disappearing in a swirl of fog.

Amara was the first to stand, moving to the window. "We should have known this peace wouldn't last."

"It was wishful thinking," Michelle admitted, walking over to place a hand on Amara's shoulder. "But peace isn't exactly in our near future."

Amara reached up to grasp Michelle's hand.

"This is our duty," Michelle said.

"Hotaru, you will be the closest to the princess for now," Amara said. "She could be a target, and we have to keep a close eye on her."

"Don't worry," Hotaru said. "Even if I wasn't there, she'll almost always be with one of the scouts or Darien."

Amara growled at the mention of the man's name. Hotaru snickered and Michelle tried her best to hide a smile.

_They'd better know I am not as ignorant as they think_, she thought angrily.

* * *

"Amara and Michelle took Hotaru this morning," Darien said, setting Serena's box down. "I probably should have asked how late they would be."

"Even if Amara has her moments, Michelle's responsible," Serena said. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Darien smiled, wrapping his arms around Serena. "Welcome home."

"That sounds nice."

Serena tilted her head up and Darien leaned down to meet her the rest of the way. The kiss was not deepened, as a certain black cat took that moment to jump onto the couch beside them and clear her throat.

"Yes, Luna?" the two asked in unison.

"Just because you live together does not mean you will be able to behave in a manner unfitting a prince and a princess."

The two exchanged a slightly embarrassed glance.

"There's no need to worry, Luna," Darien said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway, Endy and Terra aren't born for several years," Serena reminded the feline. "You are all being absolutely ridiculous. Did you ever think that maybe this is a good thing? My grades have already improved since I started spending so much time here."

"When your grades rival Amy's then we will talk," Luna said, prancing off in a huff.

"Why doesn't anyone trust us?" Serena wondered.

"They're just concerned, Serena. It'll die down soon enough."

"I know."

"Something else is bothering you."

"No."

"Serena, tell me."

"It's just…I feel like springing everything on them is wrong."

"You're the one who wanted to wait," Darien pointed out.

"I know but…"

Darien squeezed her hand. "We'll tell them when the day is closer."

"But Luna…"

"She and Artemis will be the first to know. It's getting late. If you want to see Raye and be back in time to study you should get going."

"Right," Serena nodded. "Are you sure you're not coming with me?"

"I shouldn't distract Chad. I'm sure he's in enough trouble as it is between Raye and her grandfather."

Serena giggled. "Poor Chad didn't know what he was getting himself into when he decided to stay there. Well, I'll see you later."

"If you run into trouble-"

"You'll be my second call," Serena assured him. "Right after the girls. But you worry too much. I'll be back soon."

Darien shook his head as she walked into the other room where her guardian sat in the window.

"Luna? You coming?"

Luna hopped down before jumping onto Serena's shoulder.

"Of course I'm going," she said. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

* * *

Dark laughter echoed in the small barely-lit lab room. A man with large reflective glasses was dressed in a white lab coat. He added a final vial to his mixture and glass exploded. A seductive woman stood back watching with a wicked smile. The scientist raised his arms as a white orb floated over the bright pink liquid. It suddenly glided towards the window, escaping the confines of the lab.

"Kaorinite, follow

The large seed-like object flew across the city, finally setting itself into a large tree in a small Shinto shrine. Kaorinite hovered in the air, unseen by the humans around her.

"Now to just wait until a pure heart approaches, it won't be long."

* * *

Raye sat in front of the great flame, praying for answers to the questions she had been asking for weeks now. As usual, no answers were revealed. Frustrated she rose to her feet and decided to wander the grounds. She paused for a moment, watching as her grandfather berated Chad for taking too much time on his chores. Normally Raye would be amused by these scenes, and with Chad having moved back into his small room at the shrine they were quite frequent. However, with the thoughts of the recurrent vision, she found very little amusing any more. With a sigh Raye moved on.

_This is starting to give me a real headache_, she thought.

She suddenly stumbled and fell against a tree.

"What's wrong with me?" she snapped at herself.

As if in answer, the tree behind her moved, making to grab a hold of her. Raye moved just in time, and with a flash of light the transformed into a daimon. Raye gasped, reaching for her transformation wand. Before she had a chance to call out, the daimon knocked it from her grasp.

Raye was thrown back against a wall, and the creatures hands held her wrists. When the daimon moved back, its hands remained in place, and new ones reformed.

_Another enemy_, Raye realized.

"Raye!"

Jadeite suddenly appeared, a flaming sword in his hands. The daimon wasted no time in defeating him, simply throwing him back as if he were a rag doll. Jadeite hit against a tree with a sickening crack and fell to the ground.

"Jadeite!" Raye shouted, struggling against her bonds.

The man didn't move.

"Don't kill the girl," Kaorinite said. "She could have a pure heart crystal. Unfortunately these things take time so get to work."

Kaorinite disappeared, leaving Raye only minor clues as to her identity.

_Pure heart crystals?_ she wondered.

The words tugged at her memory, leading the priestess to assume it was something she had known about in her past life. If that were so, it meant a new enemy had appeared.

Raye suddenly screamed out as a pain ripped through her chest. A black beam connected her to the monster as it searched for her heart crystal. She struggled against the hands holding her in place, trying to break the connection in hopes that would end the searing pain.

_Somebody help me…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaded Truths**: Only you would think Kingdom Hearts. The third season is about the pure heart crystals, thus this will focus on the finding of the heart crystals and the three talismans to create the holy grail.

**LoveInTheBattleField**

and **damonnika2009**: I am not yet entirely certain on how close this will be to the actual sailor moon arc. When I started writing Change I did not expect many reviews, and figured I would only write two stories and be done with it, thus I wouldn't have to worry. However, I have come up with a couple plans, so I will see where I end up. Whether or not Hotaru will switch sides is a question that will be answered in coming chapters (actually it's addressed in this chapter but not answered). Obviously this is a story arc that I will have to do some major tweaking in order for my storyline to fit.

Also, I do know that all of the various monsters have their own names, most of them anyway. I just feel that it's pointless to name something defeated within a single episode, so that's why I ignore the names if anyone was wondering. I also probably won't describe them too much either, since well they only last like one or two chapters...

Oh, and I don't own anything.

* * *

_Raye suddenly screamed out as a pain ripped through her chest. A black beam connected her to the monster as it searched for her heart crystal. She struggled against the hands holding her in place, trying to break the connection in hopes that would end the searing pain._

Somebody help me…

* * *

"Stop right there!"

Raye almost sighed in relief at the sound of her inevitable salvation, however with the piercing pain even so much as breathing was torture. The beam stopped and Raye slumped forward.

"How dare you try to harm one of my friends! I am the champion of justice known as Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The daimon turned its attention from its victim to the new arrival. Sailor Moon held out her hand and the moon scepter instantly appeared.

"Moon scepter elimination!" Sailor Moon cried out.

The pink moonbeam shot out on a path straight for the enemy. At the same time, the daimon prepared it's own attack and the dark beam met halfway. In a quick flash the two attacks destroyed each other.

From where she watched, Luna gasped. "This creature is much stronger than what we've faced before."

The daimon dove forward knocking the scepter from Sailor Moon's hands. Sailor Moon was suddenly pinned to a tree by the creature.

"Sailor Moon!" the inner scouts replied, arriving on the scene after being called by Luna.

As the three reached for their transformation wands, the daimon threw cords in their direction that trapped each girl, wrapping both around their bodies and the trees they were thrown against. Sailor Moon struggled to break away from the daimon, worried the girls had been hurt.

"Oh no!" Luna exclaimed as Artemis came to her side.

"They've been captured!" he stated in worry.

With the other girls trapped and no other distractions, the daimon leaned forward and bit down on the broach holding the silver crystal. Sailor Moon increased her struggles as her transformation slipped, enveloping her in pink ribbons before she was returned to her civilian form. The daimon pulled back and the broach fell to the ground as the crystal shattered. Serena stared at it, her mind suddenly going blank as she realized with the crystal destroyed she was nothing more than an object to be protected in battle. Without the crystal she couldn't fight, and she wouldn't be able to protect earth.

Meanwhile, the daimon was preparing to end her. Before it could take its chance on the weakened girl, a red rose stabbed its shoulder. The daimon shrieked in pain as it pulled out the rose and turned to where it had come from. In the branches of a tall tree, a figure stood in a black tuxedo and long black and red cape. Beside him three more shadows revealed themselves to be the remaining three earth generals. Kunzite nodded and the four split off in separate directions to surround the daimon. All at once the four moved as one to attack, and were picked off one at a time by their enemy. Tuxedo Mask was the last to be thrown away, slamming into a tree. He slipped to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena cried out, pulling at her restraints.

He stood only to fall down again as the daimon returned to its original mission. The black beam stretched out to Raye again, and her screams pierced the air. The girls fought to come to her aid, hating the fact that they could do nothing but watch as their friend's heart crystal was stolen right before their eyes. The daimon's concentration was broken only for a second when in a last ditch effort to protect one of their own, the cats attacked. They were brushed off like pieces of dust and landed at Serena's feet.

"No! Luna! Artemis!"

_Is this how everything will end for us?_ Serena wondered. _After all we've been through, will we all die this way? Will the Outers be able to handle things on their own? What about Endy and Terra? And Rini?_

Raye finally fell unconscious, welcoming the final blackness, as her heart crystal was revealed. Before the daimon could grab it, a bright orb of yellow and blue effectively destroyed it. The remains of the creature disintegrated, freeing everyone who was trapped. Raye's limp form fell to the ground, the crystal still floating over her chest. The Outer scouts were the first to reach her.

Sailor Uranus knelt down, taking the crystal to examine it more closely.

"Raye!" Serena cried out, pulling the comatose priestess into her arms. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

"Is that one of them?" Neptune asked.

Serena looked up, seeing the red crystal in her cousin's hand. "Give it back!"

"It's a pure heart," Uranus replied. "But not what we're looking for."

Sailor Uranus tossed the crystal back toward Raye, where it gently floated back into her body. Raye slowly opened her eyes. Serena cried out in happiness, embracing Raye before she had a chance to regain sense of her surroundings.

"What do you mean it wasn't what you're looking for?" Lita demanded. "What do you know that we don't?"

"We have a new enemy," Sailor Saturn answered. "As you know, this one is much more powerful than the last."

"It would be best to leave things to us," Sailor Uranus added. "We're stronger, and we know more about what is going on."

"So explain," Mina commanded in her leader voice.

"Just stay out of our way."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you had something to do with this."

"You must trust us," Sailor Saturn said. "Princess, are you alright?"

Serena looked up with tears in her eyes. "What was that? What is this enemy after?"

Sailor Saturn turned away, and the other two remained silent.

"You should check on them," Sailor Uranus said, nodding to the generals and cats. "See you later."

The three took their leave before any of the others could stop them.

"I don't like this," Mina said.

"Is it possible Sailor Pluto informed them of something?" Amy asked.

"Chad!" Raye suddenly remembered, tearing herself away from the others to run over to where Jadeite had been thrown. At the same time he was starting to come to, slowly sitting up. "You idiot! What were you thinking?"

Jadeite winced and lost his transformation as Raye smacked him.

"You're supposed to be doing chores right now!" Raye shouted, hitting his chest repeatedly. "You should have at least waited for the others!"

Chad caught both her hands in one of his, and reached forward to brush hair from her face. "Are you alright, Raye?"

Raye leaned back on her heels, with a slight nod.

"I'm glad."

"This enemy," Kunzite began. "We'll need to train more, become stronger."

"What about Sailor Moon?" Mina asked.

The group turned to Serena, who had returned to pick up the broken broach. Tuxedo Mask was the first to approach her, returning to his civilian form. The other generals were quick to follow their prince's de-transformation.

"Serena?"

She held the object close to her chest, turning to face them. A moment later her eyes became distant and she collapsed. Darien was quick to catch her, lifting her up to cradle the lithe form against his chest.

"Get her home," Andrew said. "She needs rest and time to heal."

Darien nodded. "Everyone should go home and rest. Tomorrow we can meet to discuss this new enemy.

His answer was variously determined nods. Luna jumped up onto his shoulder, looking at the princess in worry.

"We should get her home. Be on your guard Sailor Scouts, Generals," she said.

"Luna, we should look into this," Artemis replied.

"Yes. But the well-being of the princess comes first. I'll come find you the moment Serena is back to Darien's safely."

"Luna, the silver crystal," Mina began. "Does this mean…Serena will no longer mean Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know. This isn't the first time it's been broken."

"Yeah, but it's not shining anymore," Lita pointed out.

"Everything will be fine," Luna reassured them, not even sounding certain of the fact herself.

* * *

Kaorinite stopped in the doorway of the dark lab room.

"The target was wrong," she reported. "The daimon was defeated by a group we've identified as the Sailor Scouts. Most of them are weak, but some were stronger. There seems to be a bit of a rift between them. It will be easy to eliminate them. We've already defeated the little girl who seems to be their leader."

Professor Tomoe smiled. He mixed another vial into the beaker, revealing another solution of the dark pink. Glass shattered and another of the white daimon eggs appeared.

"They will be gone in the next battle," Professor Tomoe declared. "And we will finally have the holy grail."

He let out a menacing laugh that echoed through the lab.

* * *

"I feel bad deceiving them," Hotaru said, watching the sailor scouts go their opposite ways.

"It has to be done," Michelle replied. "This is for the best. The Inner Scouts were the princess' guards, but I don't believe this attack is directly on Serena."

"It's not," Amara told them. "But that daimon still wanted her out of the way. We still need the silver crystal if things go wrong."

"Is the end near?" Hotaru asked.

"You're the scout of death and rebirth," Michelle said. "You tell us."

Hotaru stared off into the distance. A moment later she turned back to her companions but offered no response.

"You should get home before Darien really worries," Michelle told her, breaking the silence.

Hotaru nodded.

"Come on, we'll drop you off," Amara offered.

"No," Hotaru protested. "I'll catch up to Darien and go home with him."

"He's not to know anything," Amara stressed.

Hotaru nodded in understanding before running off.

"Think she'll say anything?" Amara wondered.

"Of course not," Michelle said. "Duty is everything to Sailor Saturn. Hotaru is no different. She may be young, but that doesn't mean she's ignorant."

"But still. If the enemy discovers her power…we had more than a few close calls in the past. Would it be better to keep Hotaru out of this?"

"Hotaru's power is no different than the destruction that can come from the silver crystal," Michelle pointed out.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Michelle gave a soft smile and grabbed Amara's hand. "All we can do is fight. We will protect the princess and the planet. We'll find the talismans. We'll stop this enemy from destroying the world, just how Sailor Pluto instructed us."

"Add that to preventing the destruction of the universe and murdering the earth prince and you have everything."

"Oh, what did Darien do? You're really too harsh on him."

Amara turned away stubbornly.

"Serena really seems to love him. I never really knew Serenity enough, but I know she also loved Endymion very much."

"Serena's too young."

"Serenity was about the same age when she and Endymion-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Michelle hid an amused smirk. "Shall we go home? Darien and Hotaru will take care of Serena. You can check on them tomorrow."

* * *

Serena awoke with a start, after starring at the ceiling for a moment she rolled over. She reached over to feel the cool sheets and realized she had likely been alone for quite some time. The semi-darkness told her it was shortly after sunset. All at once the memories flooded back, the new daimons, the loss of her powers, the outer scouts almost letting Raye die…

Serena sat up against the headboard and hugged her knees to her chest. On the nightstand on her side of the bed sat the broach, still cracked after the fight. She reached over to carefully open it, frowning at the dim crystal inside.

"Moon crystal power!" she shouted.

The crystal gave a dim flash but faded once more.

Tears sprang in her eyes. Having heard her transformation call, Darien opened the door. He walked in and set on the edge of the bed. A moment later he pulled her into his lap.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I'll never be Sailor Moon again," Serena whispered. "And the crystal…nothing can break the crystal. It's supposed to be strong, a reflection of my own power and strength. How am I anything without the crystal?"

"You're everything, Serena. Crystal or not you're still the princess. Nothing is going to change."

"I can't transform. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You'll be Princess Serenity," Darien soothed. "You'll let us protect you as it's supposed to be."

"Darien, you of all people know I can't do that!" Serena shouted. "I'll figure something out but I'm not letting you guys fight alone!"

"If you fight without the crystal protecting you, you'll be in danger," Darien argued. "And trying to protect you will put the scouts in danger."

"What's going to happen to me if I can't fight anymore?"

"Serena, please just rest. Take a break from all of this for a while."

"But Darien-"

He pulled her toward him, silencing her with a light kiss.

"I'm useless now," she said so softly she didn't even think he'd heard it.

Darien frowned. "You're not. Come on, you should eat something."

"Is Hotaru back?"

Darien nodded. "But I wouldn't ask her anything. I don't think I've ever heard Hotaru sound so furious with me as when I tried to make her tell me."

"Because you all but ordered me to," Hotaru said, standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling, Serena?"

"I'm alright."

"Good. We can't have the moon princess being injured, especially considering how close you are to becoming my sister in this life."

Serena turned to Darien with an accusing glare. He gaped at Hotaru.

"How did you-?"

"Find out? You do know we still have contact with Sailor Pluto, keeper of the Time Gate? She knows everything."

"Sailor Pluto told you three about this new enemy, didn't she?"

Hotaru hesitated.

Serena looked to Darien. "Maybe it's time we paid your cousin a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to reviewers:

Shaded Truths

Magic713 (also thanks for the PM, it definitely got ideas for this story turning in my head)

LoveInTheBattleField

and princess moonie

So, in order to determine where I am going with this story, I would like to know whether or not my wonderful readers would like to see a return of Rini. I have a pretty good idea on where the first part of this story is going at least, but I have to know whether or not I will have to incorporate our favorite pink-haired brat. Let me know in reviews!

Secondly, I really have a thing for dark stories, and since this is arguably the darkest story line in Sailor Moon, I am taking advantage of it. Expect darkness, deaths (hint hint...?), betrayal and sadness all around.

Also, I have spring break coming up, so if I have no access to internet I might have to take a temporary break from this story. It would only be two weeks, and hopefully will not be necessary. I am just giving a heads up. I have not yet abandoned a story and plan to finish every story I publish if it kills me. So, no need to worry about that.

Don't own Sailor Moon, but someday there will be fanfiction on my original works...

* * *

Sailors Uranus and Neptune released the pure heart crystal, letting it fall back into the young man's chest. They quickly took their leave before he could awaken.

"Another pure heart," Uranus said.

"But no talisman," Neptune replied.

"Either our enemy is clueless or they're just guessing."

"Maybe there is no way to locate the talismans without removing the crystals. Either way, there is no way to check every person in Tokyo for the crystal. They'll have to give up eventually."

"Trista was certain this enemy means business. They won't give up."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't have wishful thinking." Neptune smiled. "Let's go home. There's a scout meeting tomorrow morning and we certainly don't want to miss it."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Andrew asked, looking at the prince and princess standing before them.

They were in Raye's room in the shrine, where the scout meetings tended to be held. It had been decided that an emergency meeting be scheduled to discuss the new enemy, and Serena's loss of power. The first announcement had been Serena stating she and Darien would be leaving before the meeting to enter the time gate.

Darien nodded once in affirmation. "We don't know how long we'll be gone. Hopefully not long, but there's no way of really knowing."

"What if something happens?" Raye asked.

"Mother used to enter the time gate frequently to ask questions," Serena reminded them. "She might not answer, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

"With the outers keeping quiet, we don't have much of a choice," Greg said.

Focus turned to Hotaru, the only outer scout present at the moment. She clenched her jaw and looked away.

"I suppose that settles that," Mina said. "Just…be careful. Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you? What if you need protection?"

"Mina, it's the time gate," Serena replied. "What on earth could possibly happen? Pluto is constantly on guard. Nothing gets past her."

"But, Serena, Trista has not been guarding the time gate for nearly as long as she did in her past," Amy pointed out. "She let Rini slip through. She's alone there, if someone takes her out they will easily be able to take over the time gate."

"And destroy everything," Ken murmured.

"Maybe we should all go with you," Lita suggested. "In case Amy's right."

"If Amy's right, we'll handle it," Serena stated.

"Yeah, right meatball brains!" Raye snapped. "You don't even have your powers anymore!"

"Raye!" Mina scolded.

"No, she's right," Serena admitted. "I'm not able to transform into Sailor Moon. But I still refuse to sit back and do nothing while the rest of you fight to protect the world I'm supposed be protecting. One way or another I will keep fighting. If you won't let me join the battles, then I'll do everything I can to figure out all I can about this enemy."

"It's dangerous," Raye insisted.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I think you're just trying to get yourself killed! What do you think will happen then? It's bad enough we don't know how to get the silver crystal back! If you die, earth is doomed!"

"Then I guess I won't be dying any time soon, now, will I?" Serena calmly countered.

Raye opened her mouth to say more but Chad braved her fury to step up beside her.

"Raye, Darien will protect her," he said.

"Like Endymion protected Serenity in the silver millennium?" Raye demanded. "This new enemy is going to destroy everything. I'm not about to let it start with our princess."

Serena stepped forward and threw her arms around Raye. "You worry too much."

"You don't know what I've seen," Raye whispered.

"We will do everything we can to protect this planet." Serena pulled back and smiled. "The future isn't set in stone, Raye. Not even your prophecies are guaranteed. So try not to worry. Darien and I will be back before you know it."

"And if this enemy destroys the world before then?"

"They won't," Hotaru said. "They have things they need to get first. Otherwise they wouldn't be attacking people."

"Now you're gonna talk?" Darien asked.

She shrugged. "If it gets Raye to stop screaming at the princess."

Raye leaned against Chad, the images of looming darkness never leaving the forefront of her mind.

"Anything you're willing to share?" Mina asked.

"If I tell you, you'll only try to stop us," Hotaru said. "It has to be this way."

"You did tell Amara and Michelle about this meeting, didn't you?" Serena asked, looking to Mina.

"I'm not that petty," Mina answered.

"We really should get going," Darien said. "Hotaru, will you be alright with Amara and Michelle?"

"Of course," Hotaru assured him.

Serena glanced at the inner scouts and the generals. "Can I trust you to play nicely if Darien and I aren't here to keep the peace?"

Andrew gave a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. We're just going to be discussing tactics on dealing with the new enemy."

"If I come back to a civil war, I won't be happy," Serena warned.

"If they fail to keep the peace we will," Luna said, as she and Artemis appeared in the doorway. "Serena, were you really planning to leave without saying goodbye?"

Luna jumped onto Serena's shoulder, instantly receiving a scratch behind the ears from the princess.

"Sorry, Luna. I didn't know where to find you."

"There were strange activities reported downtown last night," Artemis explained. "We wanted to check it out."

"Did you find anything?" Mina asked.

"Unfortunately no. At least nothing Negaverse related."

"My communicator won't work in the time gate," Serena said. "But if you need us to come back, you should be able to contact us through Sailor Pluto."

"We know, Sere," Mina said. "But we'll be fine."

Serena nodded. "Ready, Darien?"

"Whenever you are," he answered.

Luna jumped down to sit beside Artemis on the table. Serena removed the time key from her pocket, given to her by Sailor Pluto for emergencies. Surely a new enemy and uncertain future could be considered an emergency?

Holding the key out, the all to familiar door appeared before them. As the doors opened, Serena and Darien stepped forward, vanishing into the light. A moment later, no trace of the portal remained.

"I hope they come back soon," Mina said softly.

Hotaru stared sadly at the door._ I just hope they come back at all._

* * *

Kaorinite stood back watching as Professor Tomoe unleashed another daimon seed. It floated in the air, flying out the window as it made its way to another object associated with a pure heart.

"Make sure this one won't fail," he commanded. "I don't care if you have to kill these sailor scouts. Taking their powers was not enough in the last battle. I want them dead."

"Of course. I'll make sure they don't get in the way." Kaorinite smiled wickedly as she turned to track down the daimon seed.

Miles away the white seed slowed down, entering into a small gym. It slowly burrowed itself into the center of a bright red punching bag, going unnoticed as patrons went about their various workouts.

* * *

"Do you think they're already there?" Michelle asked.

"Knowing Venus she probably told us a later time than the rest. I'm sure Hotaru will be able to fill us in on everything else though."

"Should we try contacting Trista again?"

Amara punched the Pluto symbol on her communicator, receiving nothing but static. Michelle frowned.

"This isn't good. Pluto has never not answered her communicator."

"We'll just have to hope the enemy hasn't captured her."

The two started up the shrine together, walking close enough that their hands were just barely brushing against each other. They reached the top of the stone steps and after a short knock entered Raye's room. The inner scouts instantly became silent.

"Where's Serena?" Amara asked after a quick scan of the room.

"She and Darien went to demand answers from Trista," Hotaru answered.

Amara and Michelle exchanged a glance.

"Is something wrong with that?" Mina asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing," Michelle lied, glancing at Amara whose expression was unnaturally calm even with the possibility of her cousin being in danger.

Hotaru sent them a questioning and worried look, receiving a mouthed 'later' from the teal-haired beauty.

"Well, we're here to discuss the new enemy," Luna began. "And determine the best way of dealing with them before things get too out of hand. For now I'm afraid we'll have to count Sailor Moon out."

"The combined attack by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune was just enough to destroy the daimon," Artemis continued, "but I fear they will be much weaker than our new enemy. I believe combining attacks might be a decent place to start with facing against this enemy."

"Would a combined attack from the seven of us be enough to destroy the leader of these daimons?" Mina wondered.

"There's no way of knowing."

"You also have to keep in mind the outer scouts are more powerful," Amara said. "It would likely take four of you to destroy one of those things."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lita demanded.

"We don't mean it offensively," Michelle explained. "But the inner scouts were the last line of defense, not that anything would ever get through the four of us in the outer system. Your main purpose was Serenity's guards. Our training in the silver millennium was completely different."

"Well this isn't the silver millennium," Mina said. "We've all received the same training, and as I was in the silver millennium I am still the leader of all sailor scouts. Don't think that because three of you are so much older that I will step down. Now, you three are going to tell us everything you know about this new enemy. That is a direct order."

"But Pluto…" Hotaru murmured.

"Venus is the leader," Michelle admitted. "We really have no choice."

Amara sighed. "The new enemy is after something known as the Holy Grail. In order to create this, three talismans must come together. These talismans are held in three individual pure hearts."

"So the enemy is targeting people with pure hearts," Greg said.

"What's the Holy Grail?" Amy asked. "It sounds familiar."

"Artemis," Luna began, "you don't think…"

"The Holy Grail is something that in the hands of the Messiah will save or destroy the world," Artemis told them. "It was a well known myth during the silver millennium, but Queen Serenity always believed there was truth behind it."

The outer scouts nodded.

"So we have to stop whoever is doing this," Raye said. "Before they find the talismans."

"No," Michelle disagreed. "We have to find the talismans."

"We have to get the talismans away from them," Amara told them. "We have no way of removing pure hearts ourselves. We use this enemy to remove the pure hearts we need."

"If we destroy this enemy, then we will be doomed should a more powerful enemy come along," Hotaru said.

"So let them attack people?!" Chad demanded.

"It's the only way," Amara insisted.

"And what happens when the pure hearts are removed?" Ken asked.

"You can't live without your pure heart crystal," Luna stated. "If a crystal is held out of a person for too long they will die."

Raye suddenly felt Chad's arms slide around her.

"We can't risk innocent people dying," Mina said. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

"Raye was attacked!" Lita suddenly shouted. "You're telling me that you would have let her die?"

"If her heart contained one of the talismans we would have had no choice," Michelle explained.

"So finding these talismans is more important than protecting people? Well, at least we know the talismans aren't within you. You don't have hearts at all!"

"It would be better if three people died rather than the billions who would perish should the Holy Grail fall into the wrong hands."

"These choices have to be made," Amara said.

"And who says we're the ones who have to make them? Our duty is to protect earth and the people who live here!"

"Our duty is first and foremost to the princess," Amara argued. "And that means protecting the world she lives in. If that means humans have to be sacrificed then that is exactly what will happen. Don't forget that."

"You're wrong!" Lita exclaimed. "You really think Serena would agree with this? She would demand that we think of a way to save everyone! So that no one would suffer!"

"We don't have any other options at the moment," Amara stressed.

"That's enough!" Luna shouted, jumping between the two who were by now standing face-to-face in their shouting match. "I know Serena certainly wouldn't like this arguing! Both of you sit down!"

Both stared at the threatening cat a moment before following her command.

"Look," Andrew said. "I think we should dismiss for today. We'll reconvene tomorrow. Until then we need to figure something out. There has to be a way to save everyone. There always is."

Lita picked up her bag and stormed out of the room before any more was said.

"Ken," Andrew said.

"Already on it," Ken replied, having picked up his bag.

The scouts slowly filed out, each going their separate ways. With nothing decided and more questions than answered everyone was more than upset.

"Oh, Artemis, what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"There's nothing we can do right now. I just hope Serena and Darien get back here before things get even worse."

* * *

Serena and Darien exchanged a glance as they entered the foggy world of the time gate. The fact alone that Sailor Pluto was not there waiting for them made the future king and queen wary of what they would find. The guardian of time was very particular about the time gate, and rarely was there anyone there without her permission.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Darien murmured. "She should be here."

The two looked around, scanning the surrounding area in an attempt to locate the young woman who was almost always there.

"Stay close," Darien said softly, grabbing Serena's hand.

She nodded, hanging on his arm as the two made their way forward. The further they went, the darker their path became, as if the future itself was darkening with every passing moment. The gloom was closing in around them, encasing them in a set path that it was impossible to break away from.

"Something's not right," Serena whispered.

"I agree with you completely," Darien said.

"Should we go back?"

Darien glanced over his shoulder. "I don't think that's an option."

Serena gave him a questioning look before turning, seeing the very path they'd just made had vanished into oblivion. Shadows moved around them, lurking close and preparing to attack.

"Run!" Serena shouted.

The two took off running as fast as they could through the darkness, no longer able to even see where they were going. They seemed to run forever through the dismal space, soulless creatures following them all the way. Serena suddenly careened forward. Darien quickly lunged, catching her in his embrace as they began to fall.

* * *

Lita stared at the bright red punching bag before quickly moving. Her fist collided with the heavy object, sending it swinging on the thick chains holding it in place. More fury welled up inside her and she struck again and again. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she relentlessly let out her anger. When her lungs began to beg for air she finally slowed to a stop, bending over to catch her breath.

"I figured you'd be here."

Lita straightened and turned, seeing Ken standing behind her. He was leaning against the wall, as if he'd been there for quite some time. His gaze suddenly went down to her hands, having only been wrapped in light bandage-like cloth that had practically dissolved with her force, her knuckles were covered in blood.

"Come on," Ken said, examining the wounds.

Lita was about to reply when the punching bag she had just been attacking started moving on its own. Ken, changing into the form of Nephrite, pushed Lita behind him as it slowly transformed into a hideous daimon.

"Lita, run!" Nephrite shouted.

Lita dashed over to her bag, digging for the transformation pen she'd hidden in there before beginning her workout and punched the emergency button on her communicator in the process. The daimon struck first, smashing Nephrite into the mirror-lined wall. Nephrite drew his sword, piercing the creature's abdomen. Pulling back his sword with a sickening sound Nephrite found himself released only for a claw to stab through his heart. Ignoring her transformation Lita cried out and ran to his side. Nephrite quickly faded back into Ken, clutching at his bleeding chest as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Ken!" Lita shouted, pressing her hand against the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "I called the scouts. Just hold on."

Ken reached up to stroke Lita's face as his world darkened and his body went limp. The daimon roughly pulled Lita away from her lover and restrained her. Lita just barely had time to register what was happening as pain ripped through her chest.

_Ken, please hang on…Hurry up, Sailor Scouts…_

* * *

Let me know opinions on whether or not to include Rini. And as always, reviews (even in PM) are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to reviewers:

Shaded Truths

LoveInTheBattleField

Magic713

shields07

So I tried not to end this in cliffhangers, as I will likely be unable to post for the next two weeks (hence my reason for posting Thursday rather than Friday). I also feel I should mention that this will more than likely be my final story in the Change series, meaning I probably won't go into Sailor Super S or Sailor Stars. The reason for this is that I am way out of new ideas, and I also want to take a break from the Sailor Moon fandom to explore others. Plus, I really have to focus on my original works. I apologize for this, but I really don't think any other stories would be good enough to post, so this will be the final story. But I will continue to write in the fandom, just not as much.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ken reached up to stroke Lita's face as his world darkened and his body went limp. The daimon roughly pulled Lita away from her lover and restrained her. Lita just barely had time to register what was happening as pain ripped through her chest.

_Ken, please hang on…Hurry up, Sailor Scouts…_

* * *

The sound of shattering glass caught the daimon's attention, and it barely had enough time to release Lita and move before a swirl of gold and blue hit the wall just past where it had just stood. The daimon ran off, not wanting to be destroyed prematurely. But the connection had been there just long enough that the small crystal floated in front of Lita's chest.

Sailor Uranus quickly rushed over to inspect the crystal before returning it to Lita.

"It's not one of the talismans," she said to Neptune.

"Then we should go," Saturn replied. "The others will be here soon."

Before Lita could reawaken, the three disappeared into the night. It wasn't a minute later before the inner scouts arrived.

"Lita!" Venus shouted.

The brunette had fell to the floor and was finally beginning to come to her senses.

"Ken," she mumbled.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Mercury said, hoping she spoke too softly for Lita to hear. "We should get him to a hospital. Soon."

"Jadeite, Zoicite, you heard her," Kunzite said, as the other generals arrived. "Take care of Lita," he added, looking to Sailor Venus.

Zoicite offered Mercury a reassuring smile as he lifted his friend up. Following the orders of their leader, they quickly rushed off to the nearest hospital.

"Where did that thing go?" Kunzite asked.

"It was gone before we got here," Venus answered.

"The outer scouts must have been here."

"We need to get Lita home," Mars said.

"I'm fine," Lita insisted.

"Mercury, Mars, get Lita home. She needs to rest," Venus said.

The two nodded before helping their friend to her feet. Venus grabbed Kunzite's hand and dragged him from the building.

"The daimon couldn't have gotten far," she said, studying the surrounding area.

"There!" Kunzite suddenly shouted, seeing a flash flit off to the park.

He drew his sword and the pair ran after it, only to lose sight of it once more.

* * *

Darien slowly became aware that they were not falling. He slowly opened his eyes, finding that Serena was clutched closely to his chest and the two of them were lying in a vast field of dead grass. Any sign of the Time Gate was gone or never there at all.

"Serena," Darien softly said, gently brushing short strands of hair from her face.

The blonde groaned and brushed his hand away. Chuckling softly at the normal reaction- Serena never was a morning person- Darien tried again.

"I'm up," she mumbled, wiping at her eyes before realizing where she was.

Serena jumped, falling back away from Darien. Her prince stood and pulled her up with him.

"Where are we?" Serena asked, glancing around.

Darien shook his head in reply.

"We're lost in the Time Gate?!" Serena shrieked.

"Just calm down, Serena. We'll be fine."

"Calm down? Darien! Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Trista will-"

"Trista's missing!" Serena looked around wildly before digging through her pockets, pulling out the broken broach and her communicator.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm going to try contacting the girls. Surely Luna or Artemis know a way out of here." She suddenly threw her communicator on the ground. "It won't go through."

"Don't you have the time key?"

Serena reached back into her pocket before frowning and trying the other. "I must have dropped it when we fell."

Darien started scanning the ground, looking for any sign of the small golden object.

"Dammit," Serena muttered, feeling tears well in her eyes as she dropped to the ground to look for the key.

"Serena."

"Why can't things be easy just once?" she shouted. "Is it so much to ask for a short time of peace? It's not like I'm asking to be normal. I've accepted that I'm Princess Serenity. I'm…starting to accept that I might…not be Sailor Moon anymore. Is asking for a quick find the answers and defeat the bad guy still too much? Why is fate so against me?"

Darien pulled her back against him, hoping the gesture would offer her some comfort. When he looked up again, the dark shadows were closing in on them once more.

"We have to get out of here," he said.

"But the key-"

"We don't have time. We'll just have to find Trista."

"We don't even know where to look," Serena argued.

"If we keep wandering we're bound to run into her eventually. Hopefully we can come with something before then, but I really don't want to find out what happens when those things catch us."

Serena looked at the slow moving shadow. "Maybe we'll figure out a way out."

The two joined hands and took off running, hoping that wherever they were going it would help them get home.

* * *

Chad and Greg waited patiently in the hallway as doctors worked around Ken, hooking him to various machines and trying to get his body to accept the blood transfusions. It felt like hours were passing, though the two generals knew it was only minutes. They had never felt more helpless as they were waiting outside the door.

"You can go in now," the doctor told them. "Your friend is lucky. We almost lost him more than once, but he should make a full recovery rather quickly. Of course we'll know more when he wakes up."

The two barely let the man move before rushing into the room. Ken was still unconscious, but the blood that had been dripping from the wounds on his head had been cleaned up and he was covered in bandages.

"You stay with Ken," Chad said. "I'm going to check up on the girls."

Greg nodded, moving a chair to sit next to the bed.

Knowing where Lita's apartment was from walking Raye there more than a few times, Chad went off in that direction. The girls had told him that they were taking Lita home, while Mina and Andrew planned to find and destroy the monster. Chad was just coming up to the apartment complex when Raye walked out.

"How's Lita?"

Raye jumped, having been too immersed in her thoughts to notice him standing there. She relaxed when realized who it was, but shoved him away from her.

"Don't scare me," she snapped.

"Sorry."

"Amy's staying with her. Where is Greg?"

"He's with Ken. The doctor said he'd be alright. Greg is going to stay at least until he wakes up. Have you heard from Venus?"

"No. We finally got Lita calmed down, and Amy told me to go find them."

"Hopefully they're alright," Chad said.

"I'm sure Mina's fine. As sailor scouts we can handle ourselves," Raye said teasingly.

"You forget one thing."

"What?"

Chad smirked as he pinned Raye to the side of the building they were closest to. Raye's eyes widened as he leaned down to brush his lips to hers. A moment later he pulled back slightly.

"You sailor scouts are in our territory," he whispered in her ear.

Raye pushed him back, but his arms still remained her cage. "What do you mean by that?"

Chad started at her for a moment, with a look in his eyes more serious than Raye had ever seen. Finally he leaned down to kiss her forehead and released her.

"I will do everything I can to protect you."

Raye frowned, visions of the silent darkness swallowing up everyone she loved echoing in her mind. She turned from his serious expression and walked away.

"We should find Venus and Kunzite."

* * *

Luna and Artemis sat in front of the computer screens, somewhere they hadn't been in quite some time. It wasn't that they'd forgotten about the little room beneath the arcade, they simply hadn't needed it in some time. This new enemy however required knowledge the two felines did no possess.

"I got it!" Artemis exclaimed.

Luna instantly jumped up beside him. "The Holy Grail?"

On the screen was the image of a beautiful golden trophy-like object. A crescent moon was molded on the top, and it was encrusted with what appeared to be red garnets.

"It says: in the hands of the Messiah the Holy Grail has the power to save or silence the world."

"That's exactly what the outer scouts said," Luna replied. "Isn't there anything else?"

"No."

Artemis pawed a few other related topics, suddenly gasping as he pulled up another page.

"Sailor Saturn."

The two cats skimmed the short bit of information, each deeply shocked by what they had uncovered.

"I knew she was the scout of death and rebirth," Luna said. "But does she really have the power to destroy the world?"

"Should we tell the scouts?"

"Artemis, would Hotaru really destroy the world? She's fighting to save it. Her entire existence is a contradiction."

"You don't think she'd turn against the scouts, do you?"

Neither had an answer for that. Hotaru was the youngest of the scouts, though she also seemed to be one of the wisest. Even so, she was the borderline. She wasn't considered an inner scout, and even though she was officially an outer scout, she seemed separated from them. It was as if she were her own group. Even in the silver millennium she was apart from the rest. Only on rare occasions was she seen, and of all scouts she was the most feared.

"Could Sailor Saturn be the Messiah?"

* * *

Venus and Kunzite circled the park, refusing to split up lest either of them become a target. It had been hours since the last sighting of the daimon. Not only was the sun setting, but the streets were clearing of civilians. The couple was about to go home when two figures joined them.

"Amy decided to stay with Lita," Mars explained.

"And Greg is with Ken," Jadeite added.

"Is he alright?" Venus asked.

Jadeite's frown gave her the answer she feared.

"Was he awake when you left?" Kunzite asked.

"No. Greg will let us know if he does come to."

"What about Lita?"

"She's shaken up," Mars explained. "And ready to murder the outer scouts. They ditched the scene after checking the crystal."

"I'll deal with them later," Venus muttered. "We can't do much else tonight. Meet here in the morning. I'll get Lita, Amy, and Greg to do the same-"

A frightened shriek pierced the air. Without a second thought the group rushed towards it. Near the fountain in the center of the park a young teen stood, trapped by the same daimon that had just targeted Lita. As the girl slumped forward, the heart crystal floated toward the daimon but was intercepted by none other than Sailor Uranus.

"If you think we're going to let you get your hands on the crystal, you're wrong," she said, cradling it in her hands.

Neptune and Saturn dropped down on either side of her.

"Give her back the crystal!" Venus commanded.

Uranus uncurled her hands, letting the crystal float back to the dying teen.

"You won't interrupt me again!" the daimon shouted, charging toward the trio of outer scouts.

The three broke apart and at once they threw attacks at the creature. In a multi-colored flash of light, the daimon was defeated and the outer scouts were gone.

"They didn't stick around long," Jadeite muttered.

* * *

Having gotten away from the darkness for now, Serena and Darien finally slowed down to rest. Serena leaned against her lover, letting his arms snake around her.

"I'm so tired," Serena murmured.

"We should be safe here for a little while," Darien said.

Serena nodded. She slowly pulled out the crystal, running the tips of her fingers over the shattered shards. Sensing her sadness, Darien gently pried the broach from her hands before putting into his own pocket.

"Darien?"

"You don't need it."

"I…I'll find a way to fix it."

"Until then, I'll hang onto it."

"Darien, that's not fair."

"Serena, you don't need it. If anything happens I'll protect you, and once we get out of here, the scouts will protect you."

"And who is going to protect you?" Serena demanded, whirling around to face him. "I remember what it's like to be helpless, to watch everyone fight for me and be able to do nothing when they're hurt or…killed. You learned to fight with the generals, you fought with them. I was a helpless princess to be protected."

"Serena, no one thinks you're helpless."

"I don't have powers," Serena cried. "I don't even have the silver crystal anymore. I have nothing, Darien."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

Darien reached forward to wipe tears from her eyes. "No matter what happens, you will always have me. You will always have the sailor scouts, and the generals, Luna and Artemis. We'll keep earth safe with or without the crystal."

Serena's arms slid around his neck as she let him hold her. As he soothed her fears, the world around them slowly began to melt away. When Darien's hold tightened to the point she feared he would suffocate her, Serena looked up. She clung to Darien as the world around them disintegrated, leaving them in a grand black hall. A single door stood ajar at the far end. The couple exchanged a glance.

"Should we check it out?" Serena asked, reflecting the thoughts of both individuals.

"There's no where else to go right now."

The door seemed to move away from them as they closed in on it, as if it was simply teasing them with a way out. By the time they finally reached it, the light was so bright that it nearly blinded the two. Tightly holding hands, they crossed the threshold.

* * *

IMPORTANT REMINDER: Chapter 5 will not be posted until March 29th (2013...) due to PR's spring break.

I'm also still trying to decide whether or not to include Rini. I know you guys either love her or hate her, and honestly I'm still trying to figure out what her purpose would be in this fic. But I know she was present during this time (at least in the anime, I haven't gotten this far in the manga) so let me know what you guys think please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks a ton to all past, present, and future reviewers!

I hate to do this again, unfortunately I cannot promise weekly updates. Therefore I will be taking another break in order to finish up the rest of my semester with decent grades (getting lots of A's back, so I'm hoping for Dean's list...). I will try to post something in the first or second week of may, and if I resume posting sooner than that well then I guess I'll make myself a liar. I apologize for doing this, but school comes first. THIS STORY IS NOT BEING ABANDONED!

I am also focusing on my original manuscript because I know someone who published an ebook and she has promised to help me get mine out there but first I have to finish the latest rewrite of it... So, look for chapter six in a few weeks. Until then, reviews would be wonderful...

As always, I don't own.

* * *

"Sailor Pluto!" Serena exclaimed.

A single body lie unmoving on the floor of the white room. Serena rushed forward, Darien right behind her as they knelt down to try to revive the fallen time guardian.

"She won't wake up."

Serena gasped as she looked up. Instantly the princess rose, facing the majestic Queen Serenity. "Mother."

"What's going on?" Darien asked. "Why is the time gate messed up? Why won't Trista respond?"

"So many questions, Endymion."

Just as before, the white room around them slowly melted away, leaving them in the throne room of the Moon Palace. The body of Sailor Pluto vanished as well.

"I'm afraid Pluto broke one of the taboos of the time gate. It worked for the moment, however the enemy was stronger than the expected."

"There are taboos of the time gate?" Serena asked.

Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes. The first is that she cannot move time in any way. The second is that she is not allowed to leave the time gate, under any circumstance. And the last is that she may not stop time."

"But she…"

"Sailor Pluto has broken all of these rules. While her actions were to warn the Outer Scouts of the new enemy, so that they might be ready. The payment for breaking any of these taboos is her life."

"No!" Serena shouted. "There has to be something! We need Pluto's help!"

"What's done is done. It cannot be changed."

"The darkness that is taking over the time gate…" Darien began. "What is it?"

"The future. A future that must be avoided at all costs."

"But we don't know anything about this enemy," Serena said. "That's why we came to Pluto."

Queen Serenity gestured to a small table that had appeared when the room changed. On the surface was a map of modern Tokyo. Three points glowed, forming a triangle in the center of the city.

"As I believed you've already figured out, your new enemy, known as the Death Busters, is set on destroying the world. I'm afraid you will have to figure out most of the additional information on your own."

"Why are they taking pure hearts?"

"Do you remember some of the stories I told you, when you a little girl?"

"There were too many to remember just one."

"Well, when your memory is jogged I know you will recall every detail you need to know."

"The enemy is in the center of this triangle," Darien said, having been studying the map.

Queen Serenity smiled. "You always did have a quick mind. You will make a great king someday."

"Only if we're able to defeat this new enemy."

"Which won't be easy."

"Mother, what about the silver crystal?" Serena asked. "The daimon destroyed it and…"

"The silver crystal would not have been of any help to you."

"But-"

"At least not in the form it was in before."

"I don't understand."

"You and Darien had the power the entire time to revive the crystal. Not only that but to strengthen it as well. What you held before was barely a sliver of the true power it contains."

Serena and Darien exchanged a glance, both trying to figure out what they could have done to fix the crystal.

"How could she make it powerful again?" Darien finally asked.

"Your bond. Don't tell me you're living together without knowing the full strength of your bond. Are you two even married?"

"Almost," Serena answered.

"And I suppose you would have an earth ceremony for that."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Perhaps it's a good thing you ended up here. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Queen Serenity smiled sweetly. "You two are going to be married."

* * *

"There have been several sparks of energy from this area," Artemis said.

Amy was typing on the compact computer, getting readings that only she understood. Meanwhile Raye looked around, sensing the enemy nearby though she was unable to tell from where. Mina looked down at Luna and Artemis, who she carried in her arms.

"There's nothing here," she said.

"Hey everyone!" Hotaru called, running up to the inner scouts.

"What are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"Looks like we had the same leads," Amara said, as she and Michelle stepped up behind the younger scout.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to work together?"

"The Outer Scouts and Inner Scouts never worked together."

"You did before."

"Only under order of the princess," Michelle said.

"So when Serena gets back and orders you to help-"

"We'll share what we've found. Until then, we have things to do. We'll be seeing you soon."

With her arm wrapped around Amara's, they motioned to Hotaru who waved before following them away.

"How much do you think they actually have figured out?" Hotaru wondered.

"It's hard to say," Amara replied. "Luna and Artemis have their computers. All we're going on is the little knowledge Pluto was able to share with us."

"How did you do on your entrance exam, Hotaru?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not sure. It wasn't difficult. If I do manage to get in though I'll need Darien's permission."

"Which means the prince will have to approve of us infiltrating Mugen Academy."

"I have a terrible feeling about that place," Michelle stated. "Hopefully we can stop this group before they cause too much harm."

"Hey, do you think my brother and Serena found Trista yet?"

Michelle looked up at Amara who stared straight ahead as if she hadn't heard the question. Several days had passed since the prince and princess left, and no matter how hard the young woman tried she was unable to reach them through the communicator.

"Don't worry, Hotaru. Maybe Serena will come to Mugen with us. It is closer to your apartment."

* * *

"Will you go home already?" Ken said for what had to be the tenth time in the past hour.

He didn't normally ask his girlfriend to leave, however Lita had fallen asleep twice in the hard chair beside his bed in the past hour alone.

"I'm fine, really."

"Lita, visiting hours ended three hours ago. You're lucky the nurse thinks we're cute together, otherwise she might have called security. Go home and get some rest."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

Ken smiled. "If you don't go home tonight, you won't bring food tomorrow and I'll be forced to stomach what the hospital cafeteria is serving. The guys are all out in the waiting room. Have Andrew walk you home."

"I can handle myself, and those monsters aren't gonna try to attack me again."

"For my peace of mind?"

Lita sighed. "Alright. But only because the convenience stores will all be closed soon and I won't have time in the morning to prepare anything."

"Get some sleep. You don't have to be here every minute of every day."

"Someone has to make sure you don't sneak out. I'll be back tomorrow," Lita said, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Ken shook his head as he squeezed her hand before letting her go.

* * *

"I'm going to take the entrance exam to Mugen Academy," Amy announced. "I set up the appointment, and should probably be leaving soon."

The four inner scouts were once again gathered in Raye's room at the shrine. It was not an official meeting, but that did not stop the scout business from coming up. In the past hour or so they had fallen silent, finding comfort in each others company as they waited to hear from their prince and princess who had yet to return.

"You're enrolling there?" Mina asked.

"Only if I pass the entrance exams."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lita asked.

"I went back yesterday, after we saw Amara and Michelle there. It turns out the three of them were taking the exams. So I set up my appointment. But only certain people are allowed in, no matter how well they do on entrance exams."

"I wonder if they got in," Mina murmured.

"They probably won't tell us until Serena gets back," Lita growled.

"How was Ken today?"

"He went home. The guys are looking after him."

"I'm sure you'll get in Amy," Raye said. "But are you sure it's a good idea to go alone?"

"I was fine there yesterday. For all we know it's merely coincidence that the Academy is located in the center of the energy field. It would still be best for at least one of us to be nearby in case something happens."

"Just be careful," Mina ordered. "Contact us if anything happens."

Amy nodded as she neared the door. "Let me know if you hear anything from Darien or Serena."

* * *

"Amara is going to kill me," Darien murmured.

Serena smiled, her head against his shoulder as she sat contently on his lap. In her hand was a new brooch, this one holding a soft pink, heart-shaped crystal. As Serena ran her fingers over it the crystal flashed, filling her with a power stronger than she had ever felt.

"Mother didn't exactly give you a choice," she finally said.

Darien turned her head to face him, lightly kissing her lips. "Are you going to stop sleeping on the couch now?"

"I didn't always sleep on the couch."

Darien chuckled.

"What are we going to tell everyone? It's bad enough we were keeping the engagement and wedding planning a secret. All that was for nothing now."

"Not necessarily." Darien leaned forward to kiss her softly.

As their lips touched the crystal that was pinned to her shirt shined even brighter, becoming as bright as the full moon on a clear winter's night. As Serena's lips parted and the kiss deepened, a slight weight fell onto Serena's lap, startling the princess into falling from Darien's lap. A small form knelt on the ground before them, seeming more lost and confused than anyone had ever been.

Furious, Serena jumped to her feet. "Who are…Rini?"

The pink-haired girl blinked in slight confusion before smiling in relief and launching herself into her future mother's arms.

"Serena!"

Serena looked over the small girls head to Darien, who was just as surprised as she was. Rini suddenly turned before leaping at Darien.

"Darien!"

"Rini, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

Rini looked up at her before digging into the pocket of her jacket and producing a small letter.

"Mama sent me," she said.

Serena sat down, this time next to Darien, who read the letter over her shoulder.

_Dear Serena and Darien,_

_I hope this finds everything okay! While I have no right to ask such a thing, I must beg that you take Rini under your care. She is struggling to gain her scout powers, but I believe with the right guidance from you she will become a strong sailor scout._

_Best regards,_

_Serenity_

"Train you as a sailor scout?" Serena said. "This can't be serious."

"That's your handwriting," Darien replied.

Serena threw him a glare.

"I don't want to be a burden," Rini said quietly. "But…"

"How did you get here? The time gate has been taken over by darkness."

"I saw a bright light and followed it here. What are you two doing here anyway?"

The two exchanged a glance.

"Rini! I thought I heard your voice."

The trio turned to Queen Serenity, who had just entered the small garden. Rini left Darien's lap.

"Grandmother!"

"I hoped you would turn up before Serena and Darien left," Queen Serenity said. "You three should get back to the twenty-first century. If you don't leave soon, you might never be able to."

* * *

Amy finished the final question and flipped to the first page of the test. She had completed it in half the time allowed, and decided she would check her answers. She was only semi-aware of someone entering the room, but she didn't hear the figure approaching until she was attacked. Amy gasped as she was yanked from her seat and held against the wall by long tentacles attached the daimon. It covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming as a black beam shot out from the black star on its forehead to search for her heart crystal.

"Amy!"

Amy barely registered a feeling of relief as the three other scouts ran to her aid. She struggled to open her eyes, but instead let out a scream as the daimon began to rip out the small pink crystal.

"Mars celestial fire-"

Before Sailor Mars could finish her attack, an orangish orb flew at the group. The trio flew back, looking up in surprise at the two older scouts in the shadows above them.

"What are you thinking?!" Mina demanded.

"Did they just attack the inner scouts?" Luna asked, from where she and Artemis watched.

"Finding the heart crystals is the most important part of our current mission," Sailor Uranus said.

"If it takes her heart it will kill her!"

"Sacrifice is necessary if it means earth is saved," Neptune said. "Our mission is to save earth. Don't get in our way."

"They just declared war on the inner scouts," Artemis whispered.

* * *

As much as I hate to, yes I will be taking another semi-long break. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but don't expect anything until at least the beginning of May.


	6. Chapter 6

Short chapter. Read authors note at end. Any questions, comments, or rants about the lateness of this feel free to PM or review.

* * *

"_Mars celestial fire-"_

_Before Sailor Mars could finish her attack, an orangish orb flew at the group. The trio flew back, looking up in surprise at the two older scouts in the shadows above them._

"_What are you thinking?!" Venus demanded._

"_Did they just attack the inner scouts?" Luna asked, from where she and Artemis watched._

"_Finding the heart crystals is the most important part of our current mission," Sailor Uranus said._

"_If it takes her heart it will kill her!"_

"_Sacrifice is necessary if it means earth is saved," Neptune said. "Our mission is to save earth. Don't get in our way."_

"_They just declared war on the inner scouts," Artemis whispered._

* * *

Luna and Artemis exchanged a worried glance as they watched helplessly from the sidelines. Amy slumped forward as the Outer Scouts came down between the daimon and girls.

"Traitors!" Venus accused.

"None of you understood the sacrifice necessary to protect this kingdom," Uranus said, glancing back as Amy's heart crystal appeared.

Uranus and Neptune leapt into action, leaving Saturn to stand guard.

"World shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

The daimon flew back, smashing through the wall of the small classroom. Amy slid to the floor, her eyes void of life. Neptune knelt beside her, examining the crystal.

"It's not what we're looking for," she said sadly, releasing it back to their fellow scout.

"Hotaru!" Uranus called, she motioned toward the window and the three vanished.

The trio of inner scouts rushed to Amy, who slowly regained consciousness.

"They are really starting to piss me off," Jupiter muttered.

* * *

"So you finally showed potential for sailor scout powers?" Serena asked.

"Uh-huh!" Rini nodded. "Terra says I'll need a lot of training, but since I'm the Moon Princess I'll be strong just like you someday!"

The trio was still wandering the time gate, but even Rini could sense they were getting close to the correct time.

"Your parents really sent you through the time gate alone?" Darien asked with a frown.

"Sailor Pluto was with me but there was trouble. She made me run and I got lost." Rini stopped walking just as they reached the edge of the gate. "Do you not want me here?"

"It's dangerous in our time. Unless the scouts have already taken care of things," Serena said.

"Let's just hope they've been able to keep the daimons under control," Darien replied.

"Speaking of daimons," Serena said.

Darien and Rini followed her gaze to the darkness looming before them. A short distance away the gate was open.

"Serena, take Rini. It looks like trouble."

"But—"

"Go!" Darien urged, drawing Tuxedo Mask's cane as the darkness neared.

* * *

"Do you feel guilty for attacking them?"

Amara's gaze remained fixed on the window. To anyone else it would appear that she was watching the world pass by. Her roommate wasn't about to be fooled. Toweling her wavy hair, Michelle sat on the edge of the window seat.

"Amara?"

"Of course not," the blonde finally answered.

"Then what's bothering you?"

Finally turning to her almost lover, Amara studied the teal-haired beauty for a moment. "The talismans. There has to be an easier way of finding them. Something so powerful must give off some sort of energy."

"Hmm, I've been thinking the same. Someone pure of heart doesn't exactly narrow targets down. If we had a way of removing the heart crystals it would make things much easier. We wouldn't have to follow the daimons. However we also can't check everyone in Tokyo for the talismans."

Amara frowned. "They might not even be in Tokyo."

"We can't just give up hope."

"This enemy is strong."

"So are we. And when the time comes, the inner scouts will join us."

"Something is going to happen."

Michelle calmly reached forward to grasp Amara's hand. "We will fight and protect earth. We won't let it be destroyed."

Hotaru sat in the main room of the apartment, close enough to listen but not paying full attention to the other girls' conversation. She sighed and flipped a page in her book.

Hotaru got up and answered the door. On the outside stood none other than Trista Meioh in the red and green uniform of Mugen Academy. In her arms were three black garment bags. With a soft smile and a pat on Hotaru's head she entered the apartment.

"Sailor Pluto," Amara and Michelle said in unison from the hallway.

Trista set the three garment bags on the back of the couch. "The three of you start Monday."

* * *

The girls were gathered in the park when they heard it. Screams echoed in the afternoon air. Commuters fled their normal route as the boy was attacked. A daimon that bore an odd resemblance to his backpack zeroed in on him. The boy cried out as tentacles shot out and held him down. A black beam shot from the daimon's mouth to the child's chest.

"Sailor scouts! Transform!" Luna commanded.

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

The boy continued screaming until the crystal left his body.

"Jupiter thunder—ah!"

The green skirted scout was thrown back.

"Jupiter!" Venus exclaimed.

The brunette slowly pushed herself up. The little boy's heart crystal was cradled in the daimon's arms. It roared at the four scouts and piercing spikes were sent toward the one who'd attacked it.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

A deafening shriek pierced the air as the attack obliterated the monster's extra arms. The heart crystal fell, landing right in the white gloved hand of Sailor Neptune.

"It's not what we're looking for," she announced, releasing the fragile object.

It quickly returned to the boy.

"Saturn, get him out of here!" Pluto ordered.

Sailor Saturn helped the dazed boy to his feet and quickly led him away from the battle. The daimon turned on the outer scouts, striking them down one by one.

"Mercury—"

"Venus love—"

The creature growled and silenced the two before they had a chance to attack.

"Dammit, this thing's strong," Jupiter snapped.

"Stop right there!" two familiar voices said.

Sailor Mars looked up. "That sounds like…"

"Serena!" Luna exclaimed.

"And Rini's with her!" Artemis added.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon!"

"In the name of the Moon! We will punish you!"

The daimon growled. "So, we meet at last, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon drew her scepter.

* * *

**AN**:(Important for followers/readers) I know it has been inexcusably long since my last update and this is super short but I wanted to post something.  
Unfortunately I don't seem to have the same devotion to the story as I did in the beginning. I should not have begun this fanfiction because I don't think I am going to do a good enough job in continuing on. I've gotten to the point where chapters are forced and no longer flowing well enough. Nevertheless, I will push through and finish this because I refuse to be one of the authors who leave fics being said, this chapter took almost a month to write, but I'm hoping the next won't be as delayed. I will get it out as soon as I can, but things are a bit hectic right now.  
On a more important note: Upon the completion of this fic, I will be taking a break from the sailor moon fandom, and possibly all of fanfiction in general. I have decided to publish my novel as an ebook which should go up on amazon within the next few days and therefore my focus will be shifting to my original work (main reason this update has taken so long). I just don't have time for everything I am trying to do and while I enjoy fanfiction greatly it is not the highest priority.


End file.
